


Book of Holiday One-Shots

by UnchartedFreaks



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Family, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedFreaks/pseuds/UnchartedFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some holiday one-shots with the Uncharted crew including the addition of my OC! Read if interested! Rated T just to be safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Christmas with Sully

This chapter will switch POV's every now and again! First off is Natalie's POV.

My eyes opened to see it was snowing outside. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my warm bed before glancing over at my sleeping twin.

"Nate, are you awake?" I asked as he tossed in his bed.

"Go back to sleep, Natty." he said as I sighed.

"Nate, it's snowing." I said as he shot straight up.

"Huh?!" he asked as I pointed.

"That it is." he said as he looked back at me.

"Night." he said before lying back down in his bed.

"Nate!" I called out as he chuckled before sitting back up.

"I was just kidding." he said when there was a knock at our bedroom door.

"You open it. It's warm under here." Nate said as I scoffed lightly.

"I don't want to open it! You open it!" I argued.

"Would one of you just open the goddamn door?" Sully's voice called out, sounding slightly annoyed.

*Sully's POV*

I heard some movement from the other side of the door as it swung open, revealing Nathan.

"Whatcha need, Sully?" he asked, looking up at me.

The twins have been with me almost a year now. The protectiveness over each other is still as strong, but they've seemed to trust me a lot more than they did when we first met. I looked at him, puzzled.

"It's Christmas, kid." I told him as he turned to look at Natalie.

"It is?" he asked her as she looked at the calender on their wall.

"Huh, guess it is." she called out.

They're fifteen years old. Shouldn't they be asking where the presents were?

"Well, whenever you want to, come on out into the living room." I told them as Nat walked up beside her brother.

"Why?" they questioned in unison.

I chuckled slightly as the duo as they raised an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise, kids." I told them before walking into the small hotel kitchen.

I poured a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch, seeing the presents under the crooked little tree.

I looked at my watch and smirked.

"Three..two..one." I said as I heard the twins bedroom door being opened.

The two are very curious individuals. It doesn't take long for them to investigate something that peaks their interest.

Nate was the first one to appear in the hall and Nat came out right after he did. They walked into the kitchen, wiping sleep out of their eyes.

"What's that?" Nat asked, pointing to the tree and presents underneath.

"It's Christmas, Nat." I said as they looked at the presents then to me.

"All of those are for us?" they asked as I chuckled.

"Who else, kids?" he asked as they looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, well." Nate said as I heard one of the kitchen cabinets being opened.

"Hey, uh, did they celebrate Christmas at that 'boarding school' you two went to?" I asked carefully.

They had said that a boarding school had been a nice word for where they had been.

"We don't wanna talk about it." they said as I nodded.

"Alright, kids." I said softly.

Still a sore subject.

"So, what are you making?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Cereal. Do you want another kitchen incident?" Nate asked me as I chuckled.

"Still don't know how the hell you two managed to set that pancake batter on fire." I said as I heard them grumbling.

"Shut up." they mumbled as they walked over, bowls and spoons in hand.

They sat down in the floor and placed the dishware on the wooden table, staring at the tree.

I could see the wheels in their heads turning as they took a bite of the breakfast food.

They soon finished eating as they stood up, walking over to the sink and putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Alright, kids. Get on over here." I said as they looked at me with calculating eyes before doing as I said.

They plopped down on the couch as I stood before sitting on the chair across from the twins.

I picked up two presents, one wrapped in dark blue paper while the other was wrapped in light blue paper, before handing it to them and they carefully took it from me.

They stared at the gifts for a moment before glancing up at me. "What are you waiting for? Open them up!" I said as they looked at each other before carefully ripping the wrapping paper.

They opened the lid of the box as they held up the two shoulder gun holsters I had got them.

"You two have been improving on your shooting so I figured it's time for you to have ones of your own." I told them as they examined the brown holsters.

"Here, let's get them fitted, huh?" I asked as they stood and put the items over their shoulders.

"Mine's to loose." Nat said as Nate's face wrinkled in slight pain.

"Mine's to tight." he said as I chuckled.

"I got ya, kids." I told them as I walked over to them.

I walked over to Nat as Nate's eyes shot towards me and Nat tensed up slightly. At least they're not cursing at me or trying to hit me. I fiddled with it until Nat nodded.

"That's good." she told me as she smiled slightly.

I nodded before going over to Nate and loosening his new holster.

"That's a lot better!" Nate said as he sighed in relief.

They sat back down, the items still on them.

"Now, you might need these to go with that." I said as I handed them the next gift.

The wrapping was removed more quickly this time as I watched in amusement.

"Whoa!" they said as they held up the pistols.

"Kids-" I started to tell them as they nodded.

"We know, we know!" they said as they held up a hand.

"Don't point it at anything you don't mean to shoot." they said as I nodded.

"Atta kids." I told them as they looked at the guns.

"It's a good gun for beginners. Only use it if you have to, alright?" I asked as they nodded.

"Got it, Sully." Nat told me as they carefully put the guns in their holsters.

They continued to open the gifts as they got some pencils, some new journals for their sketches plus notes, and some new clothes.

They stood up and put the clothes over their arms as they looked down shyly.

"Thanks, Sully." they stuttered out as I chuckled slightly.

"No problem, kids. Merry Christmas." I said as they looked at me, smiling lightly.

"Merry Christmas, old man." they said as they grinned.


	2. Father's Day

This chapter will switch POV's as well! This idea came from LittleSlytherin394! Thank you so much for the idea! First off is Natalie's POV!

"You sure we can get in this way?" Nate asked me as we were going over the museum blueprints.

We had just started doing solo jobs without Sully around. It's been a good two years since he took us off of the streets of Cartagena. and he's been teaching us the tricks of the trade. Besides, we're seventeen, we don't need any supervision. Most of the time.

"We should be able to, yeah." I replied as I ran a hand through my hair.

I had to admit, it was sorta difficult without having Sully plan everything out. We pitched in ideas every now and again, but we never actually planned it ourselves.

"You know, today's Father's Day, right?" Nate suddenly said as my body instantly tensed up.

"And?" I pretty much snapped, rising from my seat and going into the kitchen.

Good thing Sully was at the store right now.

"Just thought you should know." he said as I picked up a glass cup before pouring some water into it from the sink.

I couldn't say I despise my real father. Even through all the hell he put us through. I was more hurt than anything when he left us at that social worker's office.

"He left us, Nate." I said as I gripped the railing of the cabinet.

"He wasn't our father, Natalie. He was a mean, old son of a-" he stated as I looked at him.

"I remember most of those five years clearly, Nate." I snapped as I snatched my hands off of the sink before heading to the bedroom.

"Natalie." Nate said as I went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"C'mon, Nat. I'm sorry I brought it up, alright?" Nate's voice said through the door.

"It's just..he was never there for us. Not even when mom committed suicide." he said as he sighed.

"Just open the door, Nat." he said to me.

I opened the door as I stared at my twin.

"Look, I didn't mean to bring him up, okay? Think about it, though. Push him out of mind." he told me as I was deep in thought.

I realized what he was saying as I looked down.

"Oh." I said as he chuckled slightly before hugging me.

I hugged him back as we didn't say anything.

We didn't have to.

"Now, you finally thinking what I'm thinking?" Nate asked as I grinned.

"Yeah, I think I do." I said as he ruffled my hair and I playfully pushed him.

"So, how exactly are we gonna do this?" I asked Nate as he looked at me.

"Ah-ha! We're, uh, I have no idea actually.." he said as I laughed.

"C'mon, I think I have an idea." I said as we raced to the kitchen.

"Alright. We need to fix supper, a card, and maybe some cigars?" I said, pretty much asking at the end.

"One little problem. We can't go to the store because Sully's there!" Nate said as I pointed a finger at him.

"He's not at that little store three miles down the road." I said as he looked at me.

"One little problem. Sully could be back any minute!" he said as I winked.

"Got that covered." I told him as I took out my cell phone and started dialing a number.

*Sully's POV*

I was on my way back to the motel when my cell rang. I slowed down the car slightly as I pulled my cell phone out and saw it was Natalie.

"Whatcha need, kid?" I asked as I answered the awaiting call.

"What makes you think we need something?" Nat's voice said as I scoffed slightly.

"Call it a hunch." I replied as I heard her chuckle lightly.

"Well, we forgot to add somethings to the grocery list. We need them to make supper tonight." she said as I groaned.

"Nat, I am already on my way back. Can't you or Nate go out and get it?" I asked as she sighed.

"You know we have that big job coming up soon. We haven't even found our access point yet." she said as I sighed. "Alright, I can go back. None of this is gonna rot or anything soon." I said, looking for somewhere to turn around. She told me the items we needed as I wrote them down on the list.

"Alright, I'm heading back now." I told her.

"Thank you, Sully!" she said as I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, hanging up the phone before turning around back towards the store.

*Natalie's POV*

"I bought us some time." I said, putting my phone away.

"Alright, we'll go to the store and see if there's anything we can work with." Nate said, grabbing the keys off of the counter.

We rushed outside as we quickly got into the car.

"Why is it whenever we get into a car, you're the driver?" I asked him as he gave a proud grin.

"I'm the older twin, remember?" he said as I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" he said as I crossed my arms, chuckling.

"Shut up and drive." I said, laughing lightly.

He scoffed as he backed the car up and we exited the motel parking lot.

"What do we plan on getting him anyway?" Nate asked as I peered out the window, watching the world speed by.

"Not sure exactly." I responded as I turned the radio on and started switching through the stations.

"There's nothing good on." I said, turning the radio off.

"Never is." Nate said as I spotted the store up ahead.

"There it is." we said as Nate pulled into the parking lot and got out of the vehicle.

We entered the store as we saw many signs saying what today was.

"May I help you?" a woman asked us as we shook our heads.

"No, thanks. We're just looking around." I answered as she nodded.

"Alright. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." she said, walking away.

"It'll be best if we split up for now." Nate said as I nodded.

"Good idea." I agreed with him.

"I'll go get the card, you get Sully a gift." Nate said as he started down an aisle.

"What am I supposed to get him?" I asked as my brother was walking away.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out!" he said with a grin before vanishing in the small crowd of people.

"Right." I said to myself as I started heading towards the cigars.

As if the old man needs anymore of those smelly things.

*Nate's pov*

I walked around the store and finally found where all the cards located.

"They've got one for everything." I mumbled to myself as my eyes scanned over the colorful pieces of paper while I slowly made my way down the aisle.

I heard footsteps as I turned my head and saw a worker putting more cards into the slots.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked nicely as I shrugged.

"I guess so. I'm looking for a-" I started as she made her way over to me.

"Let me guess. Father's Day, right?" she asked as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. My sister and I are looking for some things for the old man. It's a surprise." I told her as I put my hands into my pockets.

"Well, isn't that sweet! I'm sure your Dad will love it!" she said as she showed me the right section to look in before wandering off back to where she had been before seeing me. I scoffed quietly, her words repeating in my head.

"I doubt it." I grumbled to myself, giving a hard look to the floor.

I shouldn't even think about that piece of shit.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Okay, what would Sully like?" I asked myself, rubbing the back of my neck.

*Nat's POV*

I was currently in the cigar section of the store and had been stuck here for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out what to get Sully.

"Aren't you a little young to be over here?" a man asked as I looked at him, arms crossed.

It looked to be around eighteen or nineteen

"It's not for me, it's gonna be a gift." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly are you planning on buying it exactly? You're what? Sixteen?" he asked as I scoffed.

"I'm seventeen, thank you." I snapped as I sighed. "As of the whole buying situation, I'm thinking about it." I told him as he sighed, looking up at one of the signs on the wall.

"It's for your father, isn't it?" he asked as I cut him a look.

"No offense, mister, but what is it to you?" I asked him as I turned to fully face him.

He chuckled as he turned my way. "You've got quite the attitude there." he told me as I kept a sturdy stance.

"I've learned not to trust people, especially strangers. Nothing personal. Just the way I grew up." I told him as he extended a hand.

"Name's Adam Williams. Now we aren't strangers anymore." he told me as I sighed.

"The name's Drake. Natalie Drake." I told him, shaking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Drake." he told me as he looked at all of the boxes.

"Man, these things stink up a storm. I can't see how my dad smokes 'em." he said as I looked at him.

"Right?!" I said as he smirked at me.

"So, it is for your dad." he stated as I mentally cursed myself.

I defiantly need more training from Sully on how to keep my mouth shut so I don't say the wrong things.

He laughed slightly as he picked up a golden box. "My dad loves this brand. Costs a shiny penny though." Adam said as I saw the price.

"Whoa! That is way out of my budget!" I told him, waving my hands. He looked at the the box before picking up another one.

"Tell you what. I'll buy you one so you can give it to your dad. My treat." he said as I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah. For a pretty girl like you, no problem." he said with a wink before walking towards the cash register as I felt my cheeks heat up.

What was that all about?!

He paid for the cigars as he handed me a bag before looking at me. "Look, I was thinking, maybe you and I-" he started when I heard a noise.

"Natalie!" Nate's voice interrupted as I looked back towards the aisles.

"Nathan?!" I called back, slightly panicked.

Was he alright?

He rushed towards me, a bag of his own tied around his wrist. He got in front of me protectively as he glared at Adam.

"Who's this?" Nate growled as Adam scoffed.

"What's it to you?" Adam asked as Nate glared at him.

"I'm her older brother." he snapped at Adam as he grabbed my hand.

"Let's go, Nat. We gotta get back home." he said, basically pulling me out of the automatic doors.

"Who was that guy?! What were you doing with him?!" Nate shot out as I looked at him.

"He was just some guy! Adam Williams! He paid for Sully's gift!" I answered as I yanked my wrist out of his hand.

"I can take care of myself, you know!" I told him as he sighed and looked at me.

"I'm your older brother. It's my job to protect you." he told me as I looked at him.

"You do, but I'm capable of handing some things myself. Besides, I protect you too. We've always had each others backs." I told him as he smirked.

"Always will." he said as we high-fived and walked to the car before getting into our seats, Nate once again the driver. "Alright. Enough with the sappy twin stuff. We gotta get back before Sully does." I said as I put the cigar box in a gift bag we had found in the dumpster outside of the motel.

It was clean and it could have a better use for us then just being in the garbage.

"Let's go." we said as we buckled up and Nate drove us out of the parking lot.

"When can I drive the car?" I asked my brother as he scoffed playfully.

"As Sully says, when pigs can fly." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Start flapping your wings, Nate." I mumbled as he shoved me with one hand and I laughed.

We sped down the road and back to the motel. We quickly parked and jumped out before racing to our room and swiping our card to enter. We shut the door before placing the card inside the bag and placed the present on the kitchen counter. We jumped onto the couch, turning on the T.V. After a few minutes of watching a documentary on the Mayans, I heard a car engine. Nate and I glanced at each other as we waited. We heard a beep right outside the door as it opened, revealing Sully.

"Heya, Sully! Have a nice trip?" I asked as I saw the bags in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. Peachy." he taunted as he looked at the T.V.

"What is it with you two and the history channel?" he asked as we shrugged.

"You know us." we said simply as he walked into the kitchen.

Showtime.

*Sully's POV!*

I walked into the kitchen before seeing a bag.

"The hell?" I asked, putting the groceries down.

"Nate! Nat!" I called out as they walked in.

"Yeah?" they asked as I pointed at the bag.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

They shrugged innocently as I scoffed.

"Alright, but if this is a prank, you two are gonna get it." I warned them as they grinned slightly.

"Open it up and find out." Nate said as they both gave me big grins.

Now I know something's up.

I grabbed the bag before sitting down at the kitchen table and opening it. I saw a golden box as I fully took it out of the bag.

"Whoa! I haven't had these in years!" I said as I looked at them and they quickly diverted their eyes to the ground.

I spotted another item as I took it out and noticed it was an envelope. I opened it before seeing it was a Father's Day card. I read it and smiled slightly.

"Never thought you two had a sensitive side." I said as they scoffed.

"Don't get used to it." Nat laughed as I stood up before ruffling their hair.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Nate chuckled as they knocked my hands away.

I laughed slightly before pulling out one of my new cigars and pulled out my lighter.

"You really gotta smoke one of those things now?" Nat asked as the twins shared a look of disgust.

"Sure do." I told them as they smirked.

"Happy Father's Day, old man." they told me as I grinned at them.

"Thank you, kids." I replied as I sat down in the chair across from them.

Maybe picking them up off of the streets wasn't a bad idea, after all.


End file.
